Low noise integrators are desirable for delta-sigma analog-to-digital converters and switched-capacitor filters because the noise of the integrator is typically dominant for the overall circuit incorporating the integrator. Low noise switched-capacitor integrators, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,156, entitled "Switched-Capacitance Coupling Networks for Differential-Input Amplifiers, Not Requiring Balanced Input Signals," by Garverick, issued Jan. 23, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,516, entitled "Chopper Stabilized Delta-Sigma Analog-to-Digital Converter," by Early, issued Jul. 3, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,989, entitled "Delta-Sigma Analog-to-Digital Converter With Chopper Stabilization at the Sampling Frequency," by Welland et al., issued Aug. 13, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,167, entitled "Sigma-Delta Oversampled Analog-to-Digital Converter Network with Chopper Stabilization," by Ribner, issued Sep. 15, 1992, all of the foregoing herein incorporated by reference, frequently employ chopper stabilization and may operate at a rate of one-half the signal sampling rate, F.sub.S, or below, to cancel low frequency noise, primarily "1/f" noise, and any direct current (DC) offset. Unfortunately, in an oversampled delta-sigma modulator, "chopping" at a frequency of approximately F.sub.S /2 may result in modulation of the quantization noise of the modulator down to low frequency levels or may cause a DC offset. This may occur because the quantization noise achieves its peak at F.sub.S /2 due to the noise shaping of the delta-sigma modulator, as described, for example, in D. Kerth and D. Piasecki, "An Oversampling Converter for Strain Gauge Transducers," appearing in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 27, No. 12, December, 1992, herein incorporated by reference and as described elsewhere. A need thus exists for a sampled signal integrator for use in analog-to-digital conversion that overcomes this noise problem.